thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Clay Hazel
Copyright Please ask in the comment section before using. I will probably respond the next day or later that day. I will probably say that you can use him in a games. Do not edit Clay under any circumstances. Interview Angle Clay will not be very talkative. When he does talk, it will be mostly about his family. He also wants to make himself seem like a big threat in the arena. He will also talk about how he misses District 11. Physical Description and Info Clay naturally has a muscular build. He was skinny at first, but now he is very muscular and bulky after he started hunting and stealing fruit. Because of that, he stopped being hungry and now weighs about 210 pounds. He is built like an athlete. He is right-handed. He is heterosexual, and has only ever been in one relationship. He has had his girlfriend since he was 12. Private Training/Scoring Assessment Strategy He will show off his strength. He is also fairly fast so he will possibly show speed. Most of all, he will show off his skills with a sickle. Bloodbath and Games Strategy Clay will run to the Cornucopia and kill anyone that attempts to kill him. He will be allies with the anti-careers, a district partner, or a young tribute he can trust. The careers will probably ask him to join, but he will either refuse or kill them during his first night watch. If anyone kills his district partner or someone he was loyal allies with, he will pursue the killer and attempt to kill them. He will not be friendly to his stylist, escort, or prep team. He does not try to make friend with anyone from the districts 1, 2, 4, and 5. Instead, he will create fear among them and have his allies be from District 7, District 8, District 10, his district, and District 12. He hopes to make a career-like pack to stop the careers from winning. He hopes to give all six career tributes the most painful deaths possible (i.e. boiling, burning alive, scratching to death, cracking their skulls in two). If the games has tributes from the Capitol, he will blame them for the Hunger Games and try to kill them in the bloodbath. Training Strategy Make sure people know how strong he is and how good he is with a sickle. Make sure the careers know how good he is, so that they fear him in the arena. He will also do some survival skill stations. He will force feed himself in the Capitol to get as strong as possible. My Tributes Backstory Clay Hazel was born on a peaceful, warm, spring morning in District 11 along with his twin brother. His mother had trouble delivering them, but recovered quickly. His mom looked around and saw some dirt with clay mixed in. "Clay, that should be your name", she said softly. She looked around more and saw a marsh with bullfrogs, insects, and an alligator. A beautiful sight. She thought,'' what would be the right name for Clay's newborn twin brother.'' "You should be Marsh", she whispered to Clay's newborn twin brother. They grew up together, and were almost never apart. When Clay was four, he was learning how to swim in a nearby swamp. After about half an hour, Clay got thirsty. So he started drinking out of the swamp. That night, he was very sick. His sickness could have been worse and killed him. After two days of being sick, he finally recovered. In life, little kids learn lessons, what to do, and what not to do. He had learned this the hard way. After that, he never drank from the swamp again and kept his mouth fully shut underwater. Clay and Marsh found out something big. The twins were excited but also nervous. They would be big brothers. They only had nine months to wait until they were big brothers. Once they were big brothers, they found out it was fun but also often boring. They thought it would be funner than it was. He started having to do chores for them, and so did Marsh. "Why did you make our new sibling a girl?!" Marsh said angrily. "I didn't choose, little Marsh", his mother replied. Marsh and Clay's grandmother just found out about the baby girl. She gave their family gifts and food. Clay and Marsh's mother was very proud. Now she had three amazing children, but little did she know, she would nearly lose one in a few days. When they were six, Marsh and Clay went on a walk, bored because their mother spent all her time with their new baby sister named Rose. "No!!! Don't eat that peach!", Marsh and Clay's mother suddenly screamed. "Why not?", said Marsh who was already taking a bite into the peach. Soon, Marsh was swarmed by peacekeepers. "Mom! Dad!", Marsh screamed. His mother tried reaching them, but was held back by the peacekeepers. His father heard Marsh's scream while working in the fields with a sickle. Just in case he needed the sickle, he brought it with him. He arrived to see Marsh tied up to the tree. The peacekeeper held up his gun, and right before he shot he was stabbed in the back by Marsh's(and Clay's) father's sickle. Another peacekeeper held up his gun at the twins' father, and he blocked the peacekeeper's shot with his left foot. He picked up the gun from the dead peacekeeper he already killed, and shot it at another peacekeeper. The last peacekeeper ran away in fear, but was still shot in the back with the twins' dad's gun he picked up while fighting. Marsh, Clay, and both their parents were in tears for the next few days. Mr. Hazel(the twins' dad)'s ankle got bandaged up with all the bandages they had, and when they ran out they used oak leaves. He had to keep his bandages on for a very long time, as you would expect with someone who had half of their foot shot so badly it came off. This gave all of them nightmares for a year or so. Finally it started to stop, but it still left all of them even more terrified of peacekeepers, and it left Clay's father missing half of his left foot. When he was ten, and their younger sister Rose was four, their parents had another child. A boy this time. Clay and Marsh were excited about that the baby was a boy. Clay's parents once again looked around at scenery. Their new little brother would be named River. "Hi, River!", Clay whispered softly while running his fingers gently through River's baby hair. Everyone was excited, but as the excitement died down it became clear how poor they were. When Clay was 12, Clay did something almost no one dared to do. He would "steal" peaches from the trees that "belonged" to the Capitol. He brought his father's old gun that his father had taken from the peacekeeper a long time ago and climbed the tree. Clay also brought a sack to put the peaches in. As Clay climbed higher, a squirrel fell because of Clay sitting on the branch and the squirrel landed in the sack. He took some peaches and stuffed the squirrel below them. Bonus food. He also noticed a bird's nest and took two eggs. He put the eggs on top of the many peaches, but on the way back a peacekeeper noticed his bag of peaches. He quickly shot the peacekeeper in the leg to wound him, and dashed back to his house. He counted the peaches. 26 peaches, a squirrel, and a couple of eggs. They had a great dinner that night. Also, his mother became pregnant for the fourth time. One night, he brought his new girlfriend over to his house. "Who's this?" Clay's mother asked. "My girlfriend. I invited her over," Clay replied. "Her name is Lilac." Lilac ate dinner with them and was given a couple of peaches to bring home. That night, Lilac's grandfather died. The next day, Lilac went to visit Clay to calm herself down. In a few days, Clay was the one the one who needed comforting. His grandmother had died. They both sobbed. Clay couldn't believe it. Clay and Lilac both lost a grandparent in the same week. Nine months later, Clay and Marsh had another little sister. Once again, they looked in nature for the new baby's name. Just then, they came up with the perfect name. Allie, named after an alligator. Now there were five siblings, which also meant in all seven mouths to feed. Being the oldest siblings, Clay and Marsh regularly stole peaches and would get in little "wars" with the peacekeepers. One time, they also killed a big venomous snake and brought it back to eat. After the peach-stealing routine, they became less and less hungry. As life settled down and reapings pass, District 11 sent less and less fruit to the Capitol because of him. The peacekeepers couldn't do anything about it. So the Capitol thought of ways to get rid of him. They decided to organize the reaping so Clay would definitely get reaped. When Clay was 17, the unthinkable happened. He was reaped to fight in the Hunger Games. Marsh volunteered. "No! You won't volunteer for me! I won't let you die!" Clay yelled at Marsh. "All right. I will miss you if you don't survive. I refuse to say win because everyone is a loser in the Hunger Games. I'm not calling you a loser, it's just nobody really wins if they are reaped for a Hunger Games", Marsh replied. Next came Rose. She says, "I can't wait for you to kill all of the dumb careers. Make the capitol cry. I will miss you until you return." Next is River who said, "You will, yes, you will not win. You will survive. But there is no Hunger Games winner." Next is little Allie who says, "I love you, Clay." She did not know what might potentially happen to Clay. Clay was crying. He asked for one more visit with Marsh. Just then, his girlfriend Lilac arrived. She said, "You are the strongest person I've ever met. I have faith in you. You will see me again, just like you will soon see your brothers and sisters again. I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't mean it." After that, Marsh comes in to the room. "I will miss you, Marsh. I will try as hard as I can to make it out alive. For me, for you, for our parents, our siblings, our friends, and my girlfriend. I will make it out for all of you. I will make it out for all of District 11,"Clay sobbed. Marsh started to leave. "I love you!", sobbed Clay. "Maybe I can use my escort as a punching dummy", Clay mumbled to himself. His token was his father's chain necklace. He sobbed, wearing it around his neck, while he was leaving the district, catching what might be his last glimpse of it. He sobbed, holding his token in his hands, looking out the window. He remained silent until he reached the Capitol. Just then, he realized, he really has to fight do the death in an arena in a few days. This is no dream. This is just, saddening, tough, horrible reality. Clay still knew it could have been worse. He was big and strong, and fairly skilled with weapons. He would be one of the favorite tributes for the Capitol to bet on. Trivia I wrote a rough draft for Clay on paper. Clay Hazel's original name was Hazel Clay, but I decided Hazel was too much of a girls' name. Clay is my first tribute I ever made. Clay's personality and physical attributes are much like Thresh, from The Hunger Games book. We made Clay's first name(later changed to his last name) Hazel because of Hazel shrubs or trees, which produce hazelnuts. Category:ImAVictor Category:District 11 Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Males